


Happy

by notalosechester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pets, Polyamory, Puppies, good job kay, kickthephan, woww no smut dang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Phil and PJ get Dan something he really wants for his birthday





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> wowza i am so late i am so sorry!!! sumimasen my friends omg i have been losing track of time and things have been happening the last two weeks and my inspo has been really low lately and i was getting sick (i am rambling on like a freakin Def Leppard song ik) DD: this was due yesterday and i can only apologize for the quality and the timing and hope you like it. T^T also i am still recovering from Phil's post yesterday (thanks to my friend for sending me that i died). anyways enough excuses here it is. :)  
> Kay

There was something that completely changed about Dan when he was around dogs.  
He loved them, even despite trying to remain cool he would always go up to the owner with a child-like gleam in his eye, no matter what kind of dog, and ask to pet them. When they had to dog sit for friends, he would take t upon himself to care for the fluff ball, taking them out, playing with them, sometimes on his hard days he would curl up on the floor with the dog and whisper softly to them, making their ears twitch and him smile faintly. He always felt better after being around a dog. 

So they decided to get one. Why not? 

They seemed to be ready for one, and Dan would love it, and his birthday was coming up. Phil decided it should be a fun loving dog, but not a super wild one, PJ wanted a good size, not too big so it would be uncomfortable inside, but not a lap dog. They wanted little to no barking, and for it to be good around kids. The search for a good dog breed was on for a while, with no results. It seemed for a time that they would have to wait for a while before they got a dog. 

They were shopping for groceries when PJ got the phone call. He and Dan were trying to pick a good cereal one moment, and the next he was wide eyed and scrambling for the cookie aisle where Phil was, leaving Dan bewildered. He finished his conversation with the person over the phone, rapid Italian interlaced with English as he thanked them.  
“That was my aunt Diane,” he said breathlessly to a confused looking Phil. “Her golden retriever had puppies.”  
He met his eyes with meaning in their depths and a smile on his face. Phil’s eyes went wide.  
“Ohmygod really? When can we go pick one?”  
“next weekend.” Phil beamed, reaching to hug PJ tightly.  
“He’ll love it.” 

They went to go see PJ’s aunt in Brighton, using Dan’s trip to go see his family for his birthday as a good cover to leave the house. The puppies were even cuter than they thought, 5 wriggling balls of fluff and soft mewling barks. Their mother was just as sweet as PJ remembered, and Diane said they could have them all if they wanted. They declined, saying that just one was enough. The 2 males were already spoken for, so they picked the one female that took a real shining to Phil, nestling in his arms and giving him sandpaper-y licks with her small tongue. they thanked her and tried to pay, but she refused. She sent them off with hugs and a happy birthday for Dan. they came home and had an entire day to get ready for Dan’s return. They bought all the supplies and played with the puppy, mulling over names for her. She was sweet and fun, liked to lay on her back in the square of sunlight that filtered in in the dining room and sleep with her paws in the air, and chase after pesky pigeons in the park. They had gotten lots of compliments from the people at the park about how cute she was, and they had let her snuggle in the bed with them at night.

They wanted it to be a surprise, so when Dan told them he was minutes away, they cleared everything that gave the puppy’s presence away. They put her in a box with a bow around her neck, and kept her entertained until they heard the door open.  
“I’m home!” Dan shuffled in, taking his shoes off at the door, and going into the living room. They hid the box behind the couch and pretended to be looking for something. “Oh hi!” Phil smiled up at Dan and leaned against the back of the sofa, his arms crossed. Dan raised his eyebrows.  
“What’s up?” 

Dan frowned, his gaze suspicious. He could always look right through Phil, he was a terrible liar.  
“Nothing.” he said, approaching the sofa with caution, scanning the floor for possible traps.  
“What are you doing? Where’s PJ?” PJ wrangled the puppy back into the box, yelping at the nip she delivered playfully and standing up quickly.  
“Right here. How was your trip?” The puppy scuffled the box, chewing on the ribbon around her neck. Dan narrowed his eyes and looked at the sofa backing.  
“It was fine. What are you hiding?” his face changed.  
“You two better not be trying to prank me, or i swear to god-” the puppy barked softly, her tail wagging as she stood up on her hind legs against the box wall, looking up at them. Dan’s eyes went wide at the sound and he clapped a hand over his mouth.  
“You didn’t.” he said, his words muffled through his hand. Phil grinned.  
“We did.” he hurried over to the other side of the couch and pushed Dan forward, PJ picked the box complete with the dog inside, and placed her on the cushions. “Happy Birthday Dan.” She spotted Dan and began to wriggle out of excitement, her nose quivering as she reached for him with her muzzle. She whimpered softly, paws scratching the cardboard. Dan sat down and carefully took her out, nestling her in his arms and stroking her silky golden fur. He stared at her, his gaze blank as she burrowed in his arms and licked all of it she could reach. He looked up at them and burst into tears. They stood there, stunned. This wasn’t really what they had been angling for. Phil reacted first, dropping to sit next to him and wrap his arm around his shaking shoulders. PJ knelt in front of him, his eyes wide and concerned, meeting gazes with Phil. Phil shrugged and hugged Dan close.  
“Th-thank you.” Dan hiccuped. He broke, tears flowing again. He breathed deeply, calming himself before wiping his eyes. “I love it. Love her.” he smiled if a bit shakily.  
“She is the best gift I’ve ever received. I just wasn’t expecting-” Phil hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
“Oh Dan, it’s okay. We just wanted to make you happy. You love dogs and we love them too, and they help you on your hard days, so we figured. Why not?” PJ nodded, his curls bobbing.  
“I can’t tell you how much I-”  
“Then don't.” PJ smiled, patting his knee.  
“We love you Dan. she represents that.” The puppy licked Dan’s chin, chasing the salty tears left on his face. He laughed, and looked so chest achingly happy they knew they had picked the right present. Phil gave PJ a covert kiss, eyes fond as they watched Dan roll around with the puppy. 

He was what made them happy, so why not make him feel they way they did?

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in shame* i know it sucks pretty bad but i was inspired by my friend (hi Mackenzie! @philledwithphan on Tumblr) who was like "omG what if kickthephan got a doGG??" and i was like "this is why you are my friend" so yea. :D leave a comment and kudos if you liked pls as i am a poor writer who needs motivation for life and follow me on Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester because i need validation and love pls >.<  
> Kay


End file.
